five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at the Ultimate Academy
Five Nights at the Ultimate Academy, or FNATUA, is a point and click horror game, based on five nights at freddy's and danganronpa. the enemies of this game are the students that died in danganronpa V3, so beware of spoilers. Tools *Cameras *Vent cameras *Vent doors *Doors *Camera Tazer *Flashlight *Vent tube *Heater Students *Rantaro(gets active in night 1): Rantaro starts at the corpses room, along with everyone else minus K1-B0, Tsumugi, Kokichi and Korekiyo. he makes his way to the left door, getting up in the corpses room, going to the dining room, the dorms, the bathroom, the hallway, and finally, you office. close the door at him when you see his green eyes staring at you to send him away. *Kaede(night 1): Does almost the same as rantaro, except she comes from the right. she makes her way to the dining room, the warehouse, the entrance hall, the hallway, and your office. she is faster than rantaro, but you have more time to react when she's at your door, and she leaves faster. *Ryoma(night 3, but can sometimes appear at night 2): Ryoma's different from the others, as the corpses room has a water tank, with piranhas, and ryoma's skeleton. the skeleton will slowly grow skin and clothes. when fully materialised, ryoma will leave the water tank, go to the his own lab, where he can be seen staring at the camera with his big ol' eyes, and then go to either left or right hallway, where his sillhouette can be seen running really fast to the office. close the door quickly, wich will make him bang at it once and groan, going back to the water tank. you can hear his loud footsteps when he's running. *Kirumi(Night 2): Kirumi will get up in the corpes room, and go to the dining room(where she is hard to see), and going to the library, from the library, she will go inside the vent and make her way to your office. she makes banging sounds when she's moving in the vents. she doesn't appear at the vent in your office, so you have to monitor the cameras to keep track on her. *Angie(night 2): she's almost the same, except she doesn't appear on any camera other than the corpses room and the vent cameras. she doesn't make banging sounds in the vents, but can be heard laughing when moving. she's faster than kirumi when moving. don't ask why, but she carries a candle with her when she's in the vents, so you can see a light when she's at your vent door. *Tenko(night 2): she also makes her way to the vents, except she can be seen climbing the stepladder in the library, and when she moves for a bit in the vents, she goes to the vent tubes, where thare are no cameras, but there's a radar, use the heater to take her off the tubes. *Korekiyo(night 3): the fastest vent crawler in the game. he doesn't appear in the corpses room, he just appears in the vent cameras, making absolutely no noise, and moving slightly faster than angie. his glowing eyes can be seen at the vent door, closing the vent on him can repel korekiyo, but shining your light right on his eyes will scare him away faster, and doesn't waste power. *Miu(Night 2(barely active), most likely night 3): Miu is...a weird person. she moves to god-knows-where after leaving the corpses room, and appears in the tube radar. there's a 75% of chance of the heater working on her, she moves fastly in the tubes. if she reaches your office, she'll get down from the tubes and....run to the left door? when she runs, she deactivates the door button, making the player unable to close it, then she attacks you from the door. if the door is closed, she'll just attack you after leaving the tube. *Gonta(Night 3): Gonta will get up in the corpses room and then disappear. after some time, the radar will detect gonta in the vent tube, don't do anything because he is immune to the heater. when he is leving the tube, shine your flashlight at him, that will make him wimper like a baby and go away. *Kokichi(Night 3):Kokichi isn't in the corpses room because the others kicked him out for being too annoying. instead, kokichi will be in the hangar, under the bloody hydraulic press. he then will get out of the press and stare at the camera with blank eyes and a creepy smile, you'll know when he leaves the hangar when the hangar camera stops working. he will then move to different cameras, doing different poses and creepy faces in each. every time he moves, he will disable the camera he was before for the ENTIRE night, there's no way of making it turn on again after kokichi leaves it. the only way to make him go back to the hangar is using the camera tazer on the camera he is, wich scares him away to the hangar, and the camera still works. the hangar camera will work properly again after kokichi goes back to it. when he's at your door(he can come from either side), he will disable your lights, and you have a second to close the door, or else he disables it too, proceeding to jumpscare you. *Kaito(night 3): only appears when everyone else leaves the corpses room, where he will stand up and stare at the camera. he will then go to the basement, where the camera doesn't work, and then sneak to your office through a trapdoor in the basement that leads to the office. when he's inside, shine your camera right on his face to send him away. he makes extremely loud sounds when he's in the basement, to the point you can hear it from the office. TBA